Kiss
by hollyholliday
Summary: A dance and a duet leads to something more. But is Holly ready for it?
1. I just want your extra time

_I just want your extra time and your** kiss**._

It was instant, and natural. The crashing of their lips, their breath mixing together. If the tango had been hot, then this was an inferno. Both had secretly wondered what it would be like to kiss the other, since their first meeting. And both silently agreed that the real thing far outweighed their fantasies.

"I'm so into you" Will whispered against her lips before going in for a second kiss.

"Don't be", Holly replied, turning her head but not stepping away. Even though she knew this was wrong, she still longed to be close to Will.

"Go out with me" Will breathed

"You don't want any of this" Holly answered, placing her palms on Will s chest and looking up, meeting his gaze. Crap, mistake. Seeing the obvious passion in his eyes for her reminded her just how into him that she was. She quickly looked down.

"I'm damaged goods". She had to get away from him before he kissed her again, or worse, she kissed him. "Yes, that makes me great in bed, but it also means I tend to break nice guys like you into Wasa crackers" she said, stepping past him. Holly wasn't even entirely sure what that meant, but after being kissed by Will, her thought patterns weren't exactly straight. She looked back, halfway hoping that her rejection had worked. She didn't want to hurt him, and God only knew how much she wanted to be with him. But she knew that Will Schuester was a relationship type of guy, and she wasn't that type of girl. He'd married his high school sweetheart. She never even _had_ a high school sweetheart. She had been known as "Halfway 'Round The Block Holly" or worse yet, "Holly Whore-i-day" . But she still felt like she was the smartest out of all the females she knew. She wasn't getting her heart involved, she never let anyone get too close, therefore she wasn t getting hurt.

"Oh, I think I can handle it" Will said undeterred, stepping towards her until they were once again face to face. _Dang it_ thought Holly. She didn't want to have to do this, but he'd left her no choice. "You married your high school sweetheart and then you went out with a virgin" she retorted, immediately regretting her tone when the look of confusion and hurt flashed across Will's face. But better to hurt his feelings now than to break his heart later, she assured herself. "It's a great song", Holly said, avoiding eye contact.

"You don't need me though",

_For the song or in your life_ she silently thought

"The kids are gonna love it."

Holly quickly made her way out of the choir room, down the hallway and out into the parking lot hoping to God that Will wouldn't follow her, yet partially wishing he would. When she unlocked her car and got in without a sign of him, she knew he wasn t coming. "_Way to go_" she whispered, congratulating herself. "_You're free_". Tears began streaming down her face and she quickly wiped them away, putting the key in the ignition and backing out. She knew she'd done the right thing. But why did it feel so wrong?


	2. Well, I've been afraid of changing

_I took my love and I took it down _

_Climbed a mountain and I turned around_

_And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills _

_Till the landslide brought me down_

_Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?_

_Can the child within my heart rise above?_

_And can I sail through the changing ocean tides _

_Can I handle the seasons of my life?_

_Oh, I don't know, oh, I don't know_

Even though it was Santana who had picked Landslide as their number with Brittany, it was a personal favorite of Holly's and she could definitely relate to the lyrics. She felt very child-like at times, especially when it came to matters of the heart. She didn't know much about the heart, really. Just the rest of the physical mechanics. Sure, she had fun, but her life always seemed to be in turmoil. Never a steady job, not many friends to speak of, and definitely no serious romantic attachments. She tried to convince herself that in the end, she was happier than everyone else who weighed themselves down with all that responsibility. But lately, she hadn't been so sure. Especially after the incident with Will in this very choir room after they had tangoed, sang Kiss together and actually kissed. Holly had turned his offer of a date down, discouraged any further romantic developments between them and quickly fled the scene, and they hadn't spoken since. And she was trying to reassure herself that it didn't matter, that it didn't bother her. That she didn't miss him. She wasn't doing such a good job. She'd cried in her car after rejecting him, and she hadn't cried in awhile. Not since she'd shown up at Will's house after failing at leading glee club, actually. Not being a usually emotional person, Holly was sensing a pattern here. Will softened her, and made her feel things. Things that scared her, things that made her want to let her walls down and become vulnerable.

_Well, I've been afraid of changing_

_Cause I've built my life around you _

_But time makes you bolder _

_Children get older, I'm getting older too _

_Yeah, I'm getting older too_

Holly had never met anyone like Will. Sure, many guys she'd known had pulled the nice, wholesome guy bit, but after they'd gotten what they wanted, that was out the window. Will was the real deal, what you saw was what you got. And Holly was beginning to wonder what would be wrong with giving him a chance, if he was so genuine. She found that she was happier around him, she smiled more, she laughed more. And she really loved helping out with the glee club. So, what's the worst that could happen? Holly decided not to let herself finish that thought, as she wasn't usually one to look on the bright side. That was it, she'd decided. She d go back to Will and tell him she wanted to try things again. And hopefully he still wanted to.

_So take this love and take it down _

_Oh, if you climb a mountain and you turn around _

_If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills _

_Well the landslide will bring you down, down _

_And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills _

_Well maybe the landslide will bring you down_


	3. I want to know what love is

WILL_: I really don't wanna say goodbye._  
HOLLY_: Then maybe we shouldn't. Teaching Santana and Brittany how to get their Stevie Nicks on made me realize how closed off I've been. I'm getting older, too, maybe I should try a relationship that lasts more then 36 hours._  
WILL_: Are you serious?_

"This should be the part where you say 'No' and run away"! said the voice inside Holly's head. "You always get hurt. Maybe you're just not meant for a serious relationship. Maybe flings with a hot pizza delivery boy here and a kiss with a sexy teacher there is all there is in the cards for Holly Holiday". But things with Will, they were different. And Holly knew it sounded cliche, and maybe it was. But ever since their first meeting (even though that had been kind of awkward, considering she was kinda taking his job at the time), Holly could tell that Will was a genuinely nice guy. Not to mention that he was easy on the eyes and could sing and dance.

Still, her innate lack of the ability to stay in serious relationships or trust in the opposite sex was telling her to flee the scene, now that he'd kissed her and made it obvious he had feelings for her. Nothing good could come out of that, especially since she more than felt the same. Right? That's what her head kept saying, and that annoying voice wouldn't shut up. But her heart was saying otherwise, as were her lips.

HOLLY_: I know a lot about sex, Will. But maybe it's time I learned a little something about romance._  
WILL_: Well, I don't know if you've heard, but I happen to be an excellent educator._

She'd just have to be careful, that's all. Take things really slow and not let her feelings get out of hand. But as soon as he took her in his arms and his lips touched hers, again and again, she knew that was going to be much easier said than done.


End file.
